Hasta que me olvide de ti
by Katsuragi-Tai
Summary: Es un songfic basada en la canción de Área 305 -Hasta que me olvide de ti- es un NaruHina denle una oportunidad


**HELLOO AHORA VENGO CON UN SONGFIC CON LA CANCION "HASTA QUE ME OLVIDE DE TI" DE AREA 305, SIN MAS LES DEJO LA HISTORIA**

**-Naruto no me pertenece y es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y autores-**

**Es un día soleado en la aldea de Konoha y nos centramos a una joven pareja recostada cerca de una cascada, el joven es de cabello rubio y ojos azules además de vestimenta anaranjada y responde al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki, la chica es de cabellera azulada y ojos perlados con ropa en su mayoría morada y ella contesta bajo el nombre de Hinata Hyuga**

**Naruto estaba feliz con la Hyuga junto a ****él****, por fin se sentía amado por alguien, ya que el se sintió devastado después de la muerte de su amigo Sasuke durante su ****última**** pelea, Sakura empezó a salir con ****él**** como una forma de olvidar a Sasuke y Naruto con tal de estar junto a ella soportaba el maltrato, además lo destruía cada vez que Sakura le mencionaba que nunca será igual a Sasuke-kun, poco tiempo corto con Sakura y Hinata supo confortarlo y muy bien, ella Hinata Hyuga se supo ganar de apoco el corazón de Naruto y de paso vencer la timidez de ella.**

**-Naruto-kun sabes que dentro de unos minutos en la aldea se presentara un tal Killer bee en concierto y me preguntaba si querías ir. Le pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa en el rostro**

**-Claro Hinata-chan y recuerdas ese dolor en el pecho que sentí desde que rompí con Sakura creo que ya sé cómo sacarlo de mi. Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa e Hinata lo miraba confusa**

**Ya era de noche en Konoha y una gran multitud de se hacía presente en el campo de entrenamiento numero 14 donde Killer Bee hacia su presentación**

**-Bien se que quieren mas pero ahora le concedo el escenario a mi gran amigo Naruto Uzumaki. Grito para acto seguido Naruto salir junto con un aplausos eufóricos acompañados después de que ****él**** se los saludara **

**-Bien gracias a la gente que se reunió aquí y sin más dedico esta canción como una forma de sacar un sentimiento que me oprime el pecho. Menciono el rubio y logro localizar entre la multitud a Sakura junto a Ino, el agarro el micrófono y se dispuso a cantar**

**"Todos dicen que te olvide **

**Que no piense más en ti**

**Hasta que me olvide de ti**

**Guardare recuerdos en mí**

**Cosas que no pueden borrarse**

**Que no he perdido**

**Todos dicen que te olvide **

**Que te deje de buscar**

**Que el dolor que estoy sufriendo ahora**

**Pronto va a pasar **

**Que va a correr el tiempo**

**Que va a llegar un nuevo amor**

**Y que ponga más distancia, entre tú y yo**

**Que fácil es hablar y aconsejar**

**Hasta que me olvide de ti**

**Voy hacerme daño y sufrir**

**Voy a imaginar que te tengo **

**Que estás conmigo**

**Hasta que me olvide de ti**

**Guardare recuerdos en mí **

**Cosas que no pueden borrarse **

**Que no he perdido**

**Dicen que recordar, es volver a vivir de nuevo**

**Por eso es que aun me aferro a este amor**

**Hasta que me olvide de ti**

**Voy hacerme daño y sufrir**

**Voy a imaginar que te tengo **

**Que estás conmigo (conmigo)**

**Hasta que me olvide de ti (hasta que me olvide)**

**Guardare recuerdos en mí**

**Cosas que no pueden borrarse (no se puede) **

**Que no he perdido **

**Hasta que me olvide... de ti"**

**Inmediatamente de terminar la canción la gente grita el nombre de Naruto y el logro ver lagrimas salir del rostro de Sakura, de repente sintió un abrazo dulce desde la espalda, Hinata lo abrazaba de manera comprensa, el la tomo de las mejillas y la beso en los labios para después tomarla por la cintura y bajar de aquel escenario, pasaron los días desde la cancion y Sakura se le insinuaba a Naruto incluso cuando estaba junto con Hinata, el no lo soporto y les dejo las cosas claras a ella, Sakura ya no se merecía la atención que una vez era solo para ella y ahora era Hinta a la que la llenaba de cariño y mimos todo el día. Naruto e Hinata poco años después se casaron aunque a ****él**** rubio le costó ganar la aprobación de Hiashi pero con el tiempo todo se puede.**

**Ahora ****él**** se encontraba en la torre hokage mirando la vista junto con su esposa que se le asomaba un abultado vientre de embarazada de 6 meses , Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki pronto serian bendecidos con una niña con el nombre de Ayumi además solo faltaban algunos meses para poder tenerla es sus brazos y provocar la mayor felicidad a Naruto, tener una verdadera familia**

**FIN**


End file.
